


Black Veil

by ijouno



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Slow-paced, Supernatural - Freeform, a lot of politics, all the chocobros will be there eventually, not a retelling, nothing is either good or bad, the Lucii are immortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijouno/pseuds/ijouno
Summary: A siren screamed, shrill and loud. It echoing throughout Insomnia. A warning that the Wall shall be opened, a first since its creation. After a short pause, their artificial sky groaned, like a monster waking from a long slumber and the black surface rippled as it parted. A beam of light, so bright, it blinded him. It shone down like a pathway to the heavens. A shadow appeared in the gate, a massive Niflheim airship, with spinning bladed engines, slowly descended in the City of Eternal Night, its sharp silhouette shining under the sunlight.For Lucis, it was the beginning of the end





	Black Veil

~ϗϰϗ~ **Black Veil** ~ϗϰϗ~

~》¤《~

 

 

 

 

_His vision darkened, his eyes staring blankly at the feet running left and right in panic. There were screams, shrieks of terror and pain...and the roar of a daemon deafening everyone around. Through the chaos he could hear a familiar voice, bellowing with urgency, calling his name. “Noctis!”_

_The daemon hissed angrily and trashed about, smashing windows, cracking the pavement with its massive and slick body. The air crackled like static as the Kingsglaives warped into the scene, kukris gleaming angrily under the Citadel’s lights while they slashed at cursed flesh._

_Noctis could only watch on with his dimming consciousness and the warmth of his blood pooling around him, barely latching onto life as the wound on his back festered._

 

~ϗϰϗ~12 years later~ϗϰϗ~

 

_"Combat has stopped and no violence has been reported since the start of the ceasefire three days ago. And according to our sources, the Kingdom of Lucis and the Niflheim Empire are discussing the possibility of a peace treaty as we speak. King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII will deliver an address shortly."_

His phone precariously balanced on his knees, Noctis attempted to review the notes placed on his lap, meticulously written down by his advisor, while the voice of the newscaster blasted off the cheap speakers, reverberating eerily in the Crystal Chamber. Noctis sighed and let his head fall against the protection panels surrounding the Crystal, its mist enveloping him like an embrace and sang to him with the sounds of  thousand souls.

_What a mess._

And they all knew who would get the shorter end of the stick in the upcoming negotiations. The Kingdom of Lucis was on its last legs, the limited resources created by their willing isolation made them underdogs in a conflict against an empire with ever advancing warfare technologies. Who knew what Niflheim would demand, control over the last Crystal on Eos was most likely, as history had shown their thirst for it in the past. Unworthy people had thrown themselves at Crystals, in search of a blessing they didn’t deserve or earn for almost two millennia now. This whole mess started on man’s fear of death...it cursed them.

“ _Officials repeat that the possible treaty would stop the flow of refugees under Insomnia’s Wall, further reducing the chances of a Scourge outbreak in the Crown City. They also encourage civilians to remain cautious about any signs of the curse. In case of doubt call the health hotline or contact the authorities.”_  

The anthem started playing, the melody sputtering on the tiny speakers as the King started to address the public. Noctis immediately shut off his phone. He knew it would be hard to hear the rapidly aging voice of his father, the tone of defeat dripping between each word, though he was sure some people would rejoice at the end of the hostilities between Lucis and the Empire. The conflict itself may feel a world away, but tales of the outside, brought by the refugees terrified many.

They were losing a century long battle and everybody was tired.

He considered himself lucky not to have been forced to attend the press conference, not like anyone would notice anyway. The royal family of Lucis rarely made public appearances. If they did, people would see them from afar, which meant their faces were unknown to the general public.

Their secrecy had elevated the Caelum family to the rank of legends in the populace for many generations…they were the Lucii, the true Chosen of the last Crystal.

The living gods of Insomnia.

Noctis stacked his notes back together, taking a heaving sigh and stood up. His scarred back twitched unpleasantly at the movement, a reminder of the day a daemon almost killed him. He had been lucky his bloodline was protected against the Scourge most vile symptom: turning into a daemon. But the disease still kept him wrapped in a deep coma he never would have escaped if his father hadn’t risked going to Tenebrae, a kingdom dangerously sharing a border with Niflheim. But the risk was worth it as Tenebrae was home of the Oracle, the only one able to repel the Scourge.

But their sojourn was cut short once the Empire caught wind of the presence of two Lucii out in the open. The King and Prince narrowly escaped and Tenebrae lost everything but its heirs who were stripped from any power.

He lost a friend that day, the daughter of the Oracle and he returned to Insomnia, alive but with a still fragile health

The story had been kept secret for years as the policy in the Crown City was to execute the afflicted on the spot as no true cure has been found but the Oracle’s powers who resided outside their haven. And learning that their Prince contracted the disease may have soiled their reputation.

He ignored the pull the Crystal had on his mind, beckoning its ‘child’ back into its folds, and left the Chamber, making his way back to his quarters. Servants and maids took deep bows at his passage, never looking directly at him as customs dictates. Nobody but his father looked him in the eye, even his advisor was always looking at the ground or somewhere at his chest.

Except the civilians. They didn’t hesitate to look directly at him when he talked to them.

That was one thing nobody knew about: Noctis wasn’t always hidden behind the Citadel’s walls. Nobody knew his face and he took advantage of it. And he knew he didn’t have to worry about the Scourge. It’s not like he could catch it a second time.

He pushed the window of his bedroom open, sticking his head out. Even at this height, there was barely any wind in Insomnia, which was perfect for his stunts. Noctis swung his jeans-clad legs over the windowsill, precariously balancing himself over a twenty-story drop and took a good look at his destination.

The huge barrier that cloaked Insomnia in an eternal night could almost pass for a natural night sky if it weren't for the city's revolving lights continuously shining onto its murky black surface, like they were shielded by a bubble of thick oil. No light has shined upon the City of Eternal Night for a century, but the city had made up for it with its artificial lights. Colorful billboards, light projections on wall and bright tinsels hung across the streets. On top of never having seen the sun in so long, the exits were under tight security, only giving clearance to the Kingsglaives and Crownsguards so the sun was a fairy tale.

The air crackled as a spear materialized from his arsenal and he grabbed the weapon in a tight clutch.

His heart jumped into his throat as air ripped though his jet black hair and his disguise from the freefall. He twisted himself in mid-air, arching his spear over his shoulder as he set his eyes on one of the statues’ pedestal adorning the Citadel’s wall.

Reality broke before his eyes the moment the cool metal of the weapon left his fingers and he floated in the Void filled with whispers, before everything crackled into focus, making his whole being painfully jolt, and he crashed into the wall in a shower of sparks, carried by his own momentum. The muscles in his shoulder pulled as he gripped the spear, securely planted in the stone. Noctis grunted at the aching feeling that threatened to make his muscles seize in pain. Though releasing some of his magic was satisfying, the warping itself remained uncomfortable.

Bracing himself, he searched for his next target, a few floors below and safely made his way to the ground. He made sure to stay out of the guards line of sight and circled around the building until he reached the gardens where he disappeared in the vegetation and escaped through an old access point. Faced with a tall fence, he simply warped through after finding the blind spots between two security cameras.

He jogged off the terrain surrounding the Citadel and disappeared among the crowd milling about on the boulevard’s sidewalk. He got a few brief stares, but nothing alarming: people were often approaching the gate to take a closer look at the Citadel.

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his vest after he made sure his face wasn’t too visible under his hood. The regular citizen may not know his face but a guard on a break might and he didn’t want to know what the consequences would be, so he kept a cautious eye at the first sign of anyone wearing black, the color only those close to the royal family were allowed to wear. He had a few close calls so far, which made him realize he needed to wear something other than his expensive sets to disappear in the crowds.

Humming he continued his way down the boulevard, but his good mood got sapped when he passed in front an electronic store, broadcasting the news on their display TVs. Noctis didn’t stop to watch the press conference, hurrying his pace, but he did notice the tension and frustrated voices of those who had stopped in front of the shop window.

Here to change his mind, Noctis made a beeline for his favorite place in Insomnia, or at least the one he discovered lately.

The dusty smell of the arcade felt exotic in contrast to the meticulously clean Citadel. It was a cramped space, veiled in shadows, the neon LEDs twinkling in the darkness like a miniature version of the cityscape outside accompanied with the constant din of overlapping music, jingles and laughter. It felt alive.

A lot of youth were at the machines, uncaring about the political drama outside, a few turned to look at him as he passed by, thankfully no twinkle of recognition in their eyes.

Noctis slipped the coins he won during his last visit into his favorite available game which booted onto the title screen with a mystical chorus as a main theme. He was dishearten to learned his latest hi-score got beaten, but still content he was still in the top three with his scarce practice.

To be honest, he only played that game mostly to humour himself as it was centered around the legends surrounding the Caelum dynasty...with certain liberties. The player controlled a creature spawned from Lucii magic, which was quite similar to the fennec-like guardian spirit Carbuncle, pushing back faceless evil and armored wraith-like spirits, clad in black and gold swooped down to help from time to time. Noctis figured they represented the Lucii bloodline. Which was a very artistic representation of reality.

The real depiction of past Kings and Queens of Lucis littered the Streets of Insomnia in the form ten-stories high statues, knights in ornate armors wielding their favored weapons. But it seems citizens enjoyed adding on the mysticism of the Caelum dynasty. Their interpretation of their royal family was all in good taste. Royalists held a veneration for them, the Crystal's Chosens sacrificing their immortality to hold up the Wall and protect the humble mortals. While most of the refugees didn't share the same adoration. Something about foreign policies and bad living conditions in the poorest districts. There wasn't much the officials could do. Even with screenings, sometimes someone slipped in, carrying the Scourge and isolating the immigrants in certain districts helped them _solve_ the problem.

His phone buzzed a few times with text messages during his play sessions. His advisor Ignis being a bother, wanting to brief him as soon as possible on the press conference he missed. He eventually had to reply, lying that he was in his quarters and would rather be left alone, which shut Ignis up.

Noctis couldn't stand the urgency in Ignis' efforts to prepare him for Kingly duties, he did not need the reminder that this moment was fast approaching. Seeing his father was enough.

"Prince Noctis?"

His blood froze at the young voice behind him, getting a game over from his distraction. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a child, short, brown-haired, dark eyes and round face split by a huge smile. A seven years-old child he recognized for the awed expression on his face, Talcott Hester.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Prin-mghf!" he sputtered against Noctis' hand as he dragged him behind a machine, away from any eye that may have noticed him announce Noctis' identity. The Prince kneeled to the child's level, hand still covering his smile. Noctis rose a finger to his own lip, asking him to stay quiet. Talcott nodded, though the smile and excitement in his eyes had yet to fade.

"Why aren't you at school," Noctis hissed as he lowered his hand. It wasn't like Talcott to skip class. From what he knew of the kid, he was proud to be the grandson of a royal butler and strived to get closer to the Lucii out of adoration. Though his family hasn't always served the Caelum. They used to serve the Amiticia, an ancient bloodline pledged to defend the Kings as their personal guard, as part of the Crownsguards, like it has been for many generations, until a catastrophe struck their family nine years ago and they were stripped from their titles. Until then the Hester family served the King, and the prodigy Cor Leonis replaced the Amiticia as the new Shield of the King.

"Our teacher let us leave early," Talcott explained excitedly. "She said we should enjoy the "historic day"."

"And you came here alone." Noctis inquired, partly worried the young Hester wandered around Insomnia without surveillance, and that they may have the attention of a young friend on him.

"Ace is in the restrooms."

"And you can't tell him you saw me here." Noctis warned him."Nor anyone else. Is that clear? I'll even get you something if you keep quiet" he added urgently as he tought he saw something flicker in the kid’s eyes, but was satisfied to see Talcott's pleased smile at the offer.

"Your new car!" Noctis was surprised at the request. "Can I have a ride? Please, please!"

"Hmm, okay? I'll see when I have free time." He received a car as a gift from the sole car manufacturer in Lucis for his twentieth birthday. Never had the chance to really drive it, nor the fussy advisor really gave him one either. Something about Noctis’ lack of experience behind the wheel. "Now go, before your friend comes back."

Noctis exhaled in relief as he saw Talcott scamper off, and he decided to cut his excursion short and make his way back to the Citadel, going back through the same way he left, his window still open.

But as he was hoisting himself through the opening, someone was blocking his way.

Noctis felt the blood leave his face, almost falling down multiple floors as his body became numb in shock.

He was deep in trouble.

“Sit,” ordered the King as he stepped away from the window.

Noctis swallowed, not daring to look at his father as he shakily got through his window, quietly closing it behind him. He sat on his bed, biting his lip and looking down at his hands. His father sat down in Noctis' armchair with a bit of struggle from his bad leg and he laid his cane across his knees. It may not be his Throne, he still looked just as imposing even with abnormally advanced age. The blackened Ring of the Lucii on his finger glinted guiltily in the corner of the Prince's vision.

"I have been informed by Ignis Scientia that you disappeared from your quarters after you warned him of your supposed whereabouts," his father groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Gallivanting away from the Citadel's safety, for leisure."

Turns out Talcott yapping about his outings wasn't the most risky thing, Ignis' motherly senses were the problem, Noctis grumbled at the thought, biting his lip.

"If you worry about danger so much" Noctis drawled, risking a glance up at his father. “Why can’t Cor simply guard me?"

“Cor has more important duties to tend to than follow you around for your hobbies.”

“And what about the guy who was to be my Shield? Gladiolus was it?”

"We had this discussion already. You know why we can’t allow him to-"

"Because his mother fell to the Scourge? As if their tarnished family reputation would bother _me_."

"And our people would be outraged, like they had been when our Shields lost their wife and mother. And that is only about your Shield, you better not make yourself vulnerable. I do not want to lose you again," Regis murmured, voice tinged with sadness. "And with the Empire closing in, I want as little risk as possible."

Noctis clenched his hands together in frustration.

“And how did the call go,” he asked, glad for the window to change the subject and his father noticed his evasion by the disapproving stare he sent him.

"Tense, as expected. But surprisingly cordial. The years seem to have humbled Iedolas Aldercapt compared to his tone last time we had contact," he sighed.

"I wish I could scold you enough for you to change your mind, but I know it would be in vain. You will have to give up on your excursions, "Regis warned his son again who resisted the urge to protest anew. "The negotiations and treaty will be mediatised internationally and you are expected to attend. No longer will you be able to count on your anonymity."

The King sighed as he slowly lifted himself to his feet and made his way to the door.

"And please respect your advisor," he murmured, his hand on the doorknob. "Ignis is doing his best. He also offered to accompany  you to the Catacombs tomorrow."

Noctis groaned, cupping his face between his palms as he was left in the silence of his quarters.

 

 

~ϗϰϗϰϗ~

 

_“Hey.”_

_Noctis groaned as a finger, prodding his shoulder, begrudgingly nudged him out of his sleep. He realized the pain wracking his body had survived the night, now accompanied by the scratchiness at the back of his throat._

_The Tenebraen nurses and doctors told him he was lucky to be able to heal so quickly with the help of their Crystal. Without it, he never would have been able to walk and probably would have not survived the attack either. The pain still felt like a cheap trade off for his now barely functioning legs._

_He pried his eyes open, finding the daughter of the Oracle, squatting at his bedside, platinum hair like a halo under the misty morning light and her bright eyes looking straight at him with an alertness no one should have at this hour._

_“W-what?” he groaned. She dumped a coat atop his covers and looked at him expectantly._

_“I got something to show you,” Luna smiled. She turned around to push his wheelchair towards him._

_Awkwardly, with the way his limbs struggled to move, she helped put on his coat and with even more difficulty, pulled him into the chair._

_“Are you feeling well,” Luna inquired when she noticed Noctis’ quiet coughs and pained grimaces. Noctis was already awake, no point of staying bedridden, staring at the ceiling until someone would humour him like it had often been in the last few weeks. He nodded at her question._

_The morning air was heavy with dew, cold, prickling his skin even through his coat. The fog was dense, swallowing the whole scenery, only leaving the field of flowers visible._

_The wheels of his seat, wet blades of grass stuck to the rubber, squeaked to a stop and Luna leaned over the handles, peering at her guest’s awed expression._

_“I come here in the morning anytime I can,” she sighed happily. The girl expected a comment from her mother’s charge but he was deeply absorbed by the nature around them. “Isn’t it pretty? It feels like we’re in a dream.”_

_“The sky…it’s so bright.”_

_Luna raised an eyebrow. “It…really is always night where you come from, isn’t?”_

_“Yeah,” he nodded. “But the city lights are so pretty, it’s like the stars here, but colorful and bigger...and not in the sky...but still pretty.”_

_“It must be,” she smiled. “Anyway, I wanted to show you this as well.”_

_She knelt beside Noctis’ chair, skirt all puffed up under her coat and she plucked a plant dotted with wispy blue flowers along its length._

_“These are Sylleblossoms, and they grow only in the Tenebraen regions. They used to be considered pests because their petals would fly and get stuck everywhere during full bloom, until…”_

_She plucked a second flower and delicately tied the two stems together._

_“…we started the tradition of using them for weaving.”_

_She presented the flowers to the prince who gingerly picked them, afraid of crushing them, so delicate they were._

_“Do you make flower crowns in Lucis?”_

_“I don’t know,” he replied, gently rolling the flowers between his fingers. “Plants don’t really grow in Insomnia.”_

_“That’s sad. I’ll still show you how to make one!” She pointed at various flowers. “Pick those with a straight stem. The bent ones have a higher of breaking when tying them…Are y--?”_

_The cough tearing his throat as he bent down to pick his first flower, surprised him. It jolted something deep inside his lungs he had not been aware of until now and he suddenly felt like he was choking. He coughed, hand tugging at his coat as if it would give enough room for his lungs to forcefully push whatever was choking him._

_“Prince Noctis!” Her hands were icy against his sweaty face and he briefly caught a glimpse of her terrified face before another cough forced him to bend in half._

_It was stuck in his throat, he couldn’t breathe. A hand slapped his back furiously, his wound screaming in agony but the thing trying to kill him was finally pushed out, tearing through like it was covered in barbs and he expelled it, followed by a heaving breath._

_“Are you okay!?”_

_A sob escaped him as he tried to soothe the tremors of his clammy hands. His teary eyes landed the thing he had coughed up._

_Black ichor dripped from the flower petals at his feet._

 

~ϗϰϗϰϗ~

 

The blood in his veins sang as the Catacombs lit up from the silver glow of the spectral weapon presenting itself to the prince. And when the blade rose over the tomb of his long deceased ancestor and plunged straight into his chest, the relief was instantaneous. His Armiger manifested itself out of reflex, exploding out as a ghostly cloak of blades that spun like a swarm of bees around him. He sighed.

“Feeling better?” his advisor inquired quietly behind Noctis, his glasses glinting in the glow of the Armiger.

“…yeah.”

Every three months Noctis would descend to the Royal Catacombs to fetch a new weapon for his Armiger collection. Traditions dictated only newly crowned Kings had to build their Armiger, but Regis made an exception for his son. Magic was building too quickly in his body since the _accident_ , and if it wasn’t expulsed it would placate him with vicious symptoms, not deadly, but cumbersome enough. The ichor in his lungs was one.

What worried Noctis was the dwindling number of weapons yet to collect in the Catacombs. There were Tombs of Kings of Old that preceded the erection of the Wall, but they laid far beyond the safety of Insomnia. Some of them were even now part of Niflheim territory. Too dangerous to get.

There always was training where he could tire himself out with countless warping but he still had to get used to the feeling to properly enjoy the exercise.

“I’ll have a physician check up on you to make sure all excess of magic is gone.”

Noctis turned towards Ignis, puzzled.

“You never had me checked for excess. What’s the reason?”

“The King didn’t tell you?”

 

~ϗϰϗϰϗ~

 

Right after leaving the Catacombs, Noctis made a beeline to the King’s study knowing his father was busy with towering piles of documents to read and review. His Shield, Cor, was at his side, face stoic as ever as he listened on to whatever his father was saying.

Both men looked up at the sound of the door opening harshly. Noctis hadn’t bothered with politeness for his father hadn’t bothered consulting him on a decision that affected _his_ life.

“Why?” he snapped. His father did not flinch and simply gestured for Cor to leave them alone for a moment. Regis looked at him, an apology in his eyes and Noctis couldn’t help but soften a little.

“Please take a seat.”

Noctis plopped down on the chintz chair, he watched his father carefully settle down on his side of the desk.

“I made you go through a full cleansing to be sure the magic in your blood would be no different than mine...”

“And you made me do that without informing me those precautions were for swearing in new Kingsglaives?” Noctis bit. “Quite important to know.”

A mix of guilt and annoyance at his son’s behavior flashed across Regis’ eyes, but he still kept the same tone.

“Noctis…”

“And why the sudden needs for new Glaives? They’re for elite security during the treaty I presume?” cut Noctis, eyes narrowed. “I thought you had enough Glaives left for the job.”

“Iedolas, may claim he wishes for peace, but only a fool would take his words for granted. We need ears and eyes inside Insomnia and at our borders as well. Which is why more Glaives are needed, in case they still wish to take the Crystal by force.”

“What makes you think so?” Noctis asked. “They already have Lucis cornered.”

Regis dragged his hand down his face, pulling his tired traits down even more before heaving a deep sigh. He tapped a finger on a thick document opened on his desk.

“We received the official terms of surrender a few hours ago,” the crest-fallen King said and Noctis felt his stomach clench. “Insomnia will remain a sovereign state but under Niflheim law,  under the condition of being transparent on all matters and also sharing intel…but they also want clearance on our Crystal,” Regis lifted a hand to cut off his son’s scowled affront. “Though without the war at our borders, the Wall is no longer needed…and neither would be using the Crystal through the Ring.”

“And what would they do with it?” Noctis snapped. “Last time someone unworthy touched it, it caused a disaster we’re still wading through.”

“Which is why I do not plan to give them access to it,” Regis retorted. “Not fully at least. And if we do, it will be on our own terms. I fear they will not budge on this clause...which is why I want more Kingsglaives ready in case they decide to play dirty even though we have a truce.”

“They also requested a change in our governmental structure,” his father added with a sigh. “Without further drain from the Ring and the Wall, they fear the effects of an immortal in a position of power. The Lucii would _symbolically_ remain the royals of Insomnia."

Noctis groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. A part of him was…relieved about the abdication of power. He loathed what their position entailed. The isolation, the Ring sapping their life to maintain the Wall, making them decay faster than a human even. He had been watching his father whither away under the burden, knowing he was next.

With this stress gone, they would live the old Lucii ways. Living for eternity until an accident claims their life or they would sacrifice their life before the Crystal during a ritual once a Lucii deemed to have walked Eos for long enough. Though it still wasn’t the end for them.

Worshipped as they were, citizens erected massive statues inside Insomnia to glorify their Kings of Old and the spirits could inhabit their stone depictions. Though such feat hadn’t been performed since before the Wall because of the destruction it caused. Their summoning remained a last resort to protect the Crystal and the city.

The rest of the time, their ancestors rested inside the Crystal, dreaming, watching over all the mortal souls passing through its core. And this future awaited him.

The sudden change of agenda left him reeling.

He will live forever. Something he could only have dreamed about a week ago.

His father will live on too, though he’ll never win back the decades and health the Ring stole from him while his son will forever remain in his prime.

All of that in the exchange of the Crystal, the emblem of Lucian culture, an heritage of Eos’ history…to become a plaything for Imperial scientists.

_Was it worth it?_

The glint of the Ring of the Lucii gave him the answer he was too ashamed to say out loud.

 

~ϗϰϗϰϗ~

 

They had humbly decorated the Courtyard with motifs of the Kingsglaives for the Pledge. The ceremony had always been short as the elite fighter had extremely tight schedules and were ready to depart on a mission at any moment.

Seven recruits graduated, those who failed the admittance and physical exams were relayed to the Crownsguard, which was sometimes considered a relief according to what Noctis heard from guards around the Citadel. Only so few came back from a Kingsglaive’s mission, and the title was reserved to the most reckless. The origins of said squadron were more nefarious. With the influx of disgruntled Lucian refugees and the limited actions the Crown did the defend their homes, Regis formed the Kingsglaives, an off-shoot of the Crownsguard and having the privilege to wield a flicker of the Lucii magic. The program, aimed for the refugees, pleased them for a while until the missions’ success rate dropped under the Empire’s fire.

And before him stood the second generation of Glaives, the ones who will be nibbling at _his own_ magic.

They all looked nervous, borderline scared of seeing one of the elusive Lucii that ruled over them in the flesh.

Noctis barely kept an ear on the speech the captain of the Kingsglaives, Titus Drautos, was giving to the new recruits. A stocky middle-aged man with cropped hair, shadow of a beard and eyes hardened by the too many battles he had seen.

Before long, Drautos gestured to the Lucii and Noctis stepped up to the podium for his part, a water-filled cup and ceremonial dagger waited for him.

Steel stung is skin deeply and it took all his will power to school is expression as blood pooled in his injured palm. He tipped his hand his over the cup, the red liquid trickling in the water and then presented the cup to Captain Drautos. Noctis carefully wiped the cut and applied the salves prepared for this affect as he kept an eye on the proceedings. Every graduating trainee took a small gulp, some with a bit of hesitation knowing its contents and quietly stood back once done.

The prince took a good look at _his_ Kingsglaives, but there was something nagging the back of his mind. He could _feel_ them, as if a fine thread was tethering them to him. He remembered the King saying he felt a bond to his Glaives, but did not expect the connection to be this literal. The feeling was only reminding him they would slowly poke him to death.

“Kingsglaives,” Drautos called, stoic as ever, not even showing a hint of pride. Noctis wondered if the prospect of losing even more people had left an emotional void in him. “Body and soul you shall serve the Caelum blood. Honor your Pledge as you have been given a taste of the divine Chosen.”

The new recruits struck their fist against their chest and bowed. “Our lives are yours.”

After the Glaives had been escorted out to be put under observation, waiting for the effects of the Lucii blood to take effect and before long, Noctis would be in charge of the second generation.

 

~ϗϰϗϰϗ~

 

_It has been over a month since he was brought to Fenestella Manor in Tenebrae for treatment. Strength had returned to his legs and he succeeded in a few stumbling steps, but not much more. ‘One step at the time’ his father said every time he returned to the wheelchair, legs burning from the strain._

_As much as he yearned to have his trusty feet back under him, he knew his full remission would mean going back to Lucis. Which he didn’t want, no matter how much he missed his things. He had a friend here, and keeping contact would be hard with the Wall. And he could see the sky here._

_Even though his father hid it well, Noctis could see how impatient he was to go back home. His advisor and Clarus Amiticia had been left in charge in interim and there was no way to know how things were going under the Wall in fear of the Empire intercepting their mail or calls and discovering their location._

_His father looked tense, Noctis noticed as he silently rolled into the library._

_“What are you reading,” Noctis asked looking below his father’s arm at the books laid in front of him, they looked to be a mix of history and also…fairy tales? The prince flinched back as his father let out a yelp in surprise._

_“Ah Noctis,” chuckled Regis in relief, motioning for his son to get closer. “I’m reading history books. The ones beyond our Wall have a difference nuance towards history. It’s a great way to broaden our understanding of our world.”_

_“And this one is a history book too?,” the young boy asked, pointing at a book which pages were filled with detailed illustrations and little text. Much like the bedtime stories his father read to him._

_“Partially. This book speak of ancient legends based on historic events, how the Starscourge came to be and the Astrals ruling the lands outside Lucis. But time eroded the truth, which is why I read the other books, to fill the gaps”_

_“Ah,” Noctis hummed as he took a closer look at the illustration on the open page. A long dark-haired man cloaked in long flowing robes and a pious lady donned in white cradling a trident. The same trident Luna’s mother had. Both figure had a radiant halo behind their heads. Winged beings surrounded them, kneeling in reverence. Angels._

_“Do we have these stories in Lucis?”_

_“We do, though the focus is different. We speak mostly of the Crystal.”_

_“The Crystal existed back then?” the child gaped. “But that’s so long ago!”_

_"Indeed, our Crystal has existed since the Dawn of Eos, long before the Lucii came to existence.”_

_Regis smiled at his son’s bright-eyed wonder._

_“I’m sure your young friend would be pleased to tell you more,” his father’s said, handing the book to him. “The Fleurets are well versed into these legends, this one in particular. Why don’t you go find her? I heard she’s in the gardens at this hour.”_

_“Ah.”_

_With the book on his lap, Noctis made his way to the gardens, which were an elevator down and a long roll away, but still worth it for the view. Meticulously trimmed bushes, blooming flowers, songbirds under a bright blue sky, pillared cliffs surrounding them. A view he’ll never get tired of._

_Noctis’ struggle to roll further in the gardens, his chair’s wheels squeaking on the bumpy cobblestone, got the attention of the three people gathered there._

_Luna turned around to wave at him and beside her was her older brother Ravus, face stuck in an expression too old for his age as always and before them was a dark-haired tall regal woman donned in a black like only the Lucians royal could wear, Noctis was fixated on her, puzzled. Her aura felt mysterious and ancient._

_“Noctis!” Luna sang as she got closer to him. “Did you come here alone?”_

_The prince nodded, pulling his stare away from the strange woman. “Sorry if I’m interrupting you. I didn’t mean to.”_

_“No, no, you don’t,” she said shaking her hands in front of her, eyes wide. “I was done with my training, I simply kept Ravus company. What did you come here for?”_

_Noctis raised the book between his two hands, showing her the intricate cover. “My dad said the legends in this are quite famous.”_

_“The Cosmogony?”_

_“Yeah, I’ve never read it”_

_“And what do you want to know about it?” she asked, sitting down on the marble bench beside him. “Do you want to read it from the start together?”_

_“No, there’s a part that really interest me,” Noctis replied, flipping through pages, trying to find the curious segment. Just as was about to land on the correct page, he flinched and almost dropped the book as a sudden gust of chilly wind swept over them, frost biting at the corners of the pages._

_Luna and Noctis lifted their eyes towards Ravus who let out a swear and cupped his hands over his mouth to warm them. Ice clung to his clothes like a diamonds sparkling under sunlight._

_“No need to lose your patience your Highness,” the dark lady said in a voice that was unusually soothing. “Your progress is admirable.”_

_Noctis didn’t hear Ravus’ mumbled reply over Luna’s ruffling clothes as she stood up._

_“We may have to give them more space,” she said, rolling her guest’s chair further away, shielded behind a rose bush. And Noctis couldn’t hold back the question itching him._

_“Who is she?”_

_“Gentiana?” Luna asked and Noctis nodded. “She gave her blessing to the Fleuret family many generations ago, allowing us to wield magic. She is Shiva,” the young girl added at Noctis’ perplexed expression._

_The boy looked back towards to woman, her elegant dark form and otherworldly grace in her every movement…her? The Astral of cold and ice, more commonly known as the Glacean, renown for her connection to death due to the many men who fell asleep for eternity in her embrace._

_“I thought the Astrals were giants.”_

_Luna chuckled._

_“They are. Shiva is using her Messenger’s body, Gentiana, to visit us,” Luna smiled. “But don’t tell any Nif what I just told you. They’re too curious about Astrals for their own good.”_

_“Really?”_

_Noctis knew Niflheim was always prodding in everything in the name of magitek research, but never would he have thought it would lead them to the Astrals. Though their incredible might may have been mouth-watering for the power hungry nation._

_“I don’t know any specifics, but I doubt it’s any good for the Astrals,” Luna added, then returned to the book. “What pages were intriguing you already?”_

_“Umm…” Noctis flipped through a few pages, paper crackling lightly under the thawing ice -he hoped the Fleurets wouldn’t be mad about the wet pages- and finally landed on the curious segment. Luna peered over her friend’s shoulder to have a closer look._

_“The Rise of the True King?” Luna asked and Noctis nodded. “The True is revered as a Savior for curbing the Scourge about two thousands years ago. His tale is foretold as follows:”_

_‘Lucii, Crystal's bless_

_Immortality their gift_

_Lucii, Eos' noblesse_

_With mortals was a rift._

_Men' hands perverse_

_Hungry for their immortality_

_Were graced with a curse_

_Of doomed monstrosity_

_Their curse spread_

_Innocents fell_

_The sky bled_

_For Eos tolled the Bell_

_Fooled by lies_

_They agonized_

_Dead before sunrise_

_With survivors' cries_

_Hearing their plight_

_A Lucii rose as a Savior_

_To cleanse the Blight_

_With the Astrals' favor’_

_“Wait…,” Noctis hummed in thought. “The Savior…is a Lucii, my ancestor?”_

_“Nn, one of the first Lucis Caelum is what my grandmother told me,” Luna replied with a smile. “He was also friend with the first Oracle... Her,” she pointed at the figure holding the trident in the illustration. “To recognize his deeds and to make sure nobody would touch the Crystal again, he and his descendants would be tasked to protect it. People called the Savior the True King as an homage. And thus began the line of the Lucii as we know today.”_

_Luna tapped her finger on the page, bottom lip bitten in thought._

_“Legends portray it as a victory over the Scourge, but as we know, it wasn’t eradicated that day. As you can tell, you…_

…almost died to it _, Noctis completed in his mind. He chuckled awkwardly._

_“It’s like we need a second_ True King _.”_

_“Yes, that we do,” Luna laughed a glint in her eyes. “Are you ready to take that mantle?”_

_“W-what?” Noctis flinched back, cheeks red. “I’m not…”_

_Luna puffed out a full laugh, earning a glance from his brother nearby._

_“Don’t worry, I won’t put pressure on you.” The smile slipped off her face, replaced by melancholy. “It would be really nice to finally be rid of the Starscourge forever. My mom says healing the people from the Scourge makes her sick…I don’t want to lose her.”_

_Noctis nervously glanced at her, his heart squeezing. She was scared of losing her mom, just like he was scared of losing his dad…and worst of all they were both next line._

~ϗϰϗϰϗ~

 

" _Three Imperial diplomats arrived in the Crown City at 8 o’clock this morning, along with eight military carriers surrounding the Wall. Niflheim officials say these measures have been taken to ensure the safety of their diplomats into what they qualify as unknown territory. A Citadel's representative earlier reminded the population we have nothing fear as the Wall could withstanding those strikes. Thankfully, no suspicious activity has been reported.”_

Noctis glanced away from the screen, frowning in thoughts. The images were scary enough, their rare glimpse of the sunlit outside was of the brutish carriers surrounding them. Bulking airships with bladed rotors, magitek engines glowing blood red, armed to the teeth with massive canons which could easily blow their skyscrapers to smithereens if it weren't for the Wall.

Insomnia was backed into a corner, the sense of loss never felt so real. He could feel it in the corner of his mind, emotions felt by his new Kingsglaive. Like someone was gently tugging at strings inside his mind. He felt nervousness, some excitement, but even fear. But those emotions came from somewhere else than the actualities. He could feel it and it worried him.

Noctis finished dressing himself up and trekked towards the training grounds paired with the Citadel's courtyard, more often used by the Kingsglaives and Crownsguards.

The old stadium has been refurbished with an array of rock cliffs, railings, plated steel, to practice warp striking onto underneath the blinding spotlights to mimic the harsh sunlight of the wastelands beyond the walls. Normally, here you see soldiers practicing mock battle scenarios -fighting against heavy artillery, encircling an enemy target, downing an air carrier-.

But the scene that he arrived onto wasn’t one of the typical training day.

The crowd had gathered on the floor, huddled around a single point of interest. Voices were ranging between worried and curious, followed by surprised yelps once the soldiers noticed their prince approaching and they saluted him.

“What’s happening here”, Noctis asked to a squadron leader who looked unsure how to react to a Lucii speaking to him.

“There…there’s something unusual with the new Glaives, your Highness." he sputtered. "Mr. Argentum, if you will.”

One of the trainee, a skittish looking blond Glaive, extracted himself from the hold a medic had on him and drew his kukris out once he was clear from the crowd.

The instant the blade was thrown, his frame exploded in a shower of sparks, but unlike his father's Kingsglaives, the sparks shone bright red and purple, dancing like embers and clinging to the smoky clothes of the reappearing Glaive who stumbled with his inexperience.

Noctis’ heart sank to his stomach. He had gone through a cleansing, his magic was supposed to manifest itself normally. Why did his magic glow like this on them? Why did it glow like the embers of a dying daemon?

“Does it hurt?” He asked to his new elite soldier who bumbled a nervous ‘not really’.

“Keep an eye on them just in case,” Noctis said to the medic, then turned to everyone. “You shall hear of your first duty from Captain Drautos shortly.”

Said Captain, had a displeased look on his face when the prince approached him.

“I can’t brief them for action if I’m not warned first, your Highness,” said Drautos as Noctis stopped beside the soldier. The man had been standing on the sideline, drinking his dose of coffee.

“I headed here to inform you.”

“In person? There’s no need for you to strain yourself, your Highness, your advisor is fit for the task.”

“I wanted to see them.”

Drautos glanced at him over the rim of his cup, his eyes calculating. “There’s no need to worry…is it?”

The sarcasm in his tone was well hidden but it did not escape the prince’s ear who bristled at the comment. The Captain was one of the few people aware of his health and it seemed like he held no real empathy to his condition. Noctis' reply was cut short as someone called out to him. Ignis came running towards them, winded and glasses askew.

"The King requires your presence your Highness," Ignis panted, pushing his glasses up his nose. "The negotiations are about to start and your participation is needed."

Noctis barely refrained his grumble and tried to ignore the anxiety slowly pooling in his guts.

"Ignis, you have the orders for my Glaives?" His advisor nodded. "Give them to Captain Drautos, I'll be on my way."

 

~ϗϰϗϰϗ~

 

The walls of the Conference room still echoed the anguished voices of the ministers that had gathered here throughout the years as the Empire slowly crept closer to their borders. The feeling was stifling Noctis thought, sitting beside his father at the end of the table with all their ministers sitting on their left.

A knife could have cut the tension in the air and the silence was broken when the doors groaned ominously as the guards opened them, letting the Imperial delegates through.

The first man was clad in the classic Niflheim white with blood red motifs depicting serpentine dragons, the outfit cut in a disarray of fabric as if they tried to replicate armor in fabric with its ridiculous amounts of clothed flaps swaying with each step as he approached.

The second man was different…

Noctis eyed the strange man warily. He wore colors close to the royal black with a disrespectful pride and the same ungodly amount of fabric and he wore a cocky grin on his face. He made an extravagant flourish of his hand in greeting as the Lucians stood from their seats.

“No need, no need to stand for us! My dear Lucians,” he flippantly sang, spring in his steps. “It is an honor to be invited your… grandiose city.”

“And an honor to receive you,” the King replied with a weak insincere smile and the white knuckles on his armrests spoke miles. “Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, I presume.”

“It is I,” he bowed and tipped his hat to his father. His tone jovial as ever, unbothered by the thinly veiled iciness in the room. “And may I present you two of Niflheim’s most trusted diplomat Zacharius Lothias

The man bowed, stiff but formal. A stark contrast with the Chancellor’s aloof nature. Was that man really the Chancellor? The Emperor’s right hand and the one actively directing the Empire and the mind Lucis fought against? It almost felt like an insult.

“Thankfully, we should all be able to get along quite nicely, he said as he sauntered to the side of the table reserved for Niflheim. Both of them took their seat and Noctis almost expected the Chancellor to throw his feet on the table.

“I assume the clauses of surrender were clear,” Zacharius said in a questioning tone after clearing his throat and opting for a far more professional tone. Regis silently nodded, eyes grave. “As a recapitulation for our secretary, the most important points of our negotiations: In exchange for the territory cessation, Niflheim will cover any deficit of primary goods on Insomnian soil, such as food, materials from the loss of  lands. Niflheim also vows to respect Insomnia’s cultural heritage and history in exchange of political transparency and access to Lucis’s Crystal by a team of scientists-“

The Lucian side of the table bristled at those words, murmurs rising. The Chancellor lifted an eyebrow in mock surprise.

“What is the issue with this clause? If I may ask.”

“It is hardly conceivable to have ‘respect for Insomnian culture’ and having scientists, foreign at that, prod our Crystal, voiced in the same sentence, Chancellor” said Regis sternly.

“If you have any alternatives, now would be the time to list them,” Zacharius replied. “But I shall remind you all that Niflheim will be unable to warrant any support to Lucis without access to the Crystal. It is an infinite source of energy that will benefit all of Eos and will pay back the costs of sustaining Insomnia.”

_Not infinite energy_ , Noctis thought, frowning. The Crystal has a price for any of its prowess.

But this was the issue is father had been talking about. Niflheim would never back off from the opportunity to snatch their Crystal.

“Time,” The minister of culture replied, his tone grave. “The wounds of war are too fresh and raw. Such meddling in our culture could be an insult big enough to trigger a civil war.”

“Hmm…”, the diplomat looked miffed but not openly against the idea as he was scribbling down notes. “How much time are we talking about?”

“…A year perhaps,” the King said after sharing a glance with its advisor. “A better estimate will be made after consulting with my ministers.”

Zacharius nodded, putting his pen down.

“In that case, if Niflheim cannot have guarantee of Insomnia’s cooperation on energy sources to the economy, actions will have to be taken to at least ensure a political bond between our nations.”

New murmurs arose and Regis frowned.

“Was this clause part of our previous conversation.”

“Not included yet because a few calls had to be made” Chancellor Izunia sang, turning his raptor’s gaze onto the prince. “No need to fret, it will be a…joyous union.”

Izunia smirked and Noctis felt his blood freeze, fearing where this was going.

“It’s been a while since I heard the church bells toll,” Izunia hummed, his eyes still on Noctis, now along with everybody else’s in the room.. “And I heard Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret had been dying to see you again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Currently trying to survive my Genesis writer's block, so enjoy Black Veil instead.  
> Thank you to my beta!


End file.
